The present disclosure relates to a display unit including a display device such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) device and a liquid crystal display device and a substrate for display unit applied to such a display unit.
In general, in a display unit, high contrast in its display images is demanded. As a technique to realize such a demand, in the past, a structure in which a black matrix layer is provided for the purpose of suppressing reflection on a backplane (substrate on the opposite side of a display surface of a pair of substrates) of outside light has been known. Further, a structure in which a black matrix layer having a structure integrated with a color filter is provided for the purpose of improving color purity in addition to improving contrast has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-59809).